


Road Trip

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt response for: Cameron Mitchell/Vala Mal Doran, exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

She's doing it on purpose, Cam is pretty sure. She won't stop squirming. Bad enough that he's got to endure this entire car trip with her on his lap - whose idea was this? why couldn't they get clearance for a second car? - but the moving really isn't making things any better. Does she know that? This is Vala, she can probably smell a guy getting turned on from a mile away.

"Stop that," he hisses. His hands go to her waist when she shifts one more time, curling around hips that are thin and soft.... damn. He's never actually touched her like this. He forgets to pull her hands away.

She leans back against him, which is nice because she stops shifting her ass, but her mouth against his cheek presents a whole different problem. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it."

"Vala..." He turns his head and he wishes it were dark, wishes they weren't in a car, wishes he could follow the urge he's having to stifle down right now. Her mouth is very close to his and her back is pressed flush against his chest now. His hands on her hips relax and his fingers splay out. His thumb rubs a sliver of bared skin above the line of her skirt. He watches her pupils start to dilate. Well, that's interesting.

He glances over. Daniel's leaning forward, talking animatedly to Sam and Teal'c in the front seat. He moves the hand closest to the door, the one furthest from any prying eyes, down her leg a little. Her skirt is bordering on inappropriate, like most things about Vala.

The look in her eye is daring him.

He gets a hand underneath his skirt, inching up her inner thigh. She shifts again and this time he's pretty sure it isn't just for his benefit. Her legs spread slightly, her foot wrapping around his leg.

She's not wearing underwear.

Cam keeps his eye on Daniel to make sure he's still distracted, but Daniel hasn't so much as glanced back at them in at least ten minutes. On the other side of Daniel, Teal'c is either asleep or meditating.

She's wet. He rubs his finger against her lips, gathering dampness. He spread her open and curls a fingertip just barely in her, and that feels good but it's not gonna get him what he wants. He'll get his fill of that later, once they're at O'Neill's cabin. Right now... he fingers her clit but stops just shy and catches her eye. Be quiet, he mouths, and she nods eagerly.

He flick his fingertip against it and she keeps her word, she's quiet, but a shudder runs through her entire body. He can feel it and his cock is rock hard against her. He wants to adjust himself but he'd have to stop touching her to do that. He circles her clit hard and fast with his fingertip, as much as he dares, and she's moving into it with little movements that are hot as hell but that's gonna get them caught.

He pulls his hand away and he makes a noise of protest that does get everyone's attention. She stares back with wide, surprised eyes and fumbles for a cover story.

"She was being a pest, so I pinched her," Cam says, and that everyone can certainly believes. Daniel gives her an annoyed glance (on Cam's behalf, or maybe just because he was interrupted) and goes back to his lecture.

His fingers are still damp and he realizes he can smell her on them. It's dizzying.

She gives him a look and he can practically see the wheels turning in her mind. Smirking, she sits up - moving her ass right over his cock in the process.

"I've got to use the rest room," she says.

"Vala, you just made us stop thirty minutes ago," Daniel complains.

She just gives him a very prissy smile. "I've got to go, Daniel."

"I just saw a sign for one at the next exit," O'Neill speaks up. He glances over at Sam and grins. "Kids."

Sam flushes, and Cam might find it endearing if he weren't busy trying not to come from the thoughts of just how good it's gonna feel to fuck Vala in a gas station bathroom.


End file.
